


Spinning the Clouds

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga, BAMF Frigga, Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, Parent Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events of <i>Avengers</i> and his imprisonment on Asgard, Loki is summoned from the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as catharsis after the trauma of the Thor 2 prelude comics. Those of you in the fandom know what I'm talking about.

Loki concealed his tension when the guards entered his cell. He didn't think he could have been here for long; by his own sleep cycles he reckoned it was less than a fortnight. Food was brought now and then. At irregular intervals a pair of guards would enter his cell, batter him for a few minutes, and then leave. Loki did not stoop to asking for mercy, or to useless attempts at defending himself. He endured the beatings as indifferently as he might, and bided his time.

One day they would have a use for him, like the other stolen relics Odin kept locked away. When they did, he would have a hundred plans to choose from, all ready to adapt to circumstances. Until that day came, he would spin those plans and store them up.

The guards did not set upon him as usual. They merely stood before him. "You are summoned," one of them said.

Already?

Loki rose, straightened his rumpled clothes and made a futile attempt at smoothing his hair down with his hands. The guards did not chain him. Holding his head high as if he were still a prince in good standing adorned with green silk and golden armor, he let them escort him to the throne room.

An unnatural hush hung over the vast room, despite the crowd filling it. Loki did not care for having the court of Asgard seeing him in tattered garments, but no matter; let the Aesir witness how arrogant he could be even in rags.

He kept his eyes level, not raising them to the throne. He would look at his false father only when he must. 

He could not avoid seeing his not-brother, who was stationed on the steps of the dais, along with those irritating friends of his. Mother was not there, which threw off the symmetry of the arrangement. Loki could not help his gaze lingering on Thor longer than he intended; Thor's face was somber. There must be some grave threat to the realm, and Loki had been dragged out of the dungeon to help in the fight. Oh, this did have potential. Loki allowed himself to smirk.

He reached the foot of the dais and did not kneel. Let the guards force him to his knees. They did not.

At last, Loki raised his eyes to the throne. To the man he had thought was his father.

Except....

Except that it was not Odin on the throne.

Odin was there, yes. On the ground before the throne, the dainty jeweled hilt of a lady's dagger protruding from his heart, his one eye staring lifeless at the ceiling.

Sitting upon the vast throne, holding Gungnir in one slender hand, was the Queen. Frigga. The woman Loki still saw as his mother, never mind any facts to the contrary.

There was blood on her free hand, and a few splashes of it on her dress.

Loki was too stunned to do aught but stare. Frigga held his gaze, gestured to her husband's corpse.

"The king committed numerous crimes against both my sons." There was the slightest emphasis on the word "both". "My duty as a mother could no longer be ignored."

Loki's eyes darted to Thor. He looked sorrowful, but resolute. He gave Loki a nod, held his gaze. Almost as if they were still brothers.

Loki looked back to the Queen. Her face was tender but her voice unyielding.

"Loki Laufeyson has been sentenced to imprisonment for the rest of his days." She leaned forward infinitesimally. "But Loki Friggjarson is offered a full pardon, on the sole condition that he accept his name."

Loki dropped to one knee without hesitation. He bowed his head for a long moment before raising it to speak, meeting his mother's eyes.

"There is no other name I wish for, Mother."

She smiled approval and gestured to the stairs, to the empty space above Thor and Sif. _Above_ them, just in case anyone should think that the son of her womb took precedence over the rebellious foundling. "Then take your place, my son. And gird yourself. Asgard's enemies are on the move and your Queen has need of you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of expanding on this fic after Thor 2 came out, but the previews have ruined all of my ideas, so I won't be. :-( I did write a couple of snippets before the previews retconned Frigga and Thor into jerks and they can be found [here](http://kadorienne.tumblr.com/tagged/spinning%20the%20clouds), and a summary of what would have happened is [here](http://kadorienne.tumblr.com/post/63497457663/what-would-have-happened-in-spinning-the-clouds) \- be warned, there's probably spoilers.


End file.
